One Fire Remains
by Its Simply AJ
Summary: AJ lives in the north lands but sea Raiders attack forcing him to leave join him as he tries to survive the strange mobs and thing spawning Rated:T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Waking up was the same as always,get up,put your armor on, grab your weapons,and go stand around looking for any attempt raids on the village. But I always enjoyed the raids,they give me the chance to stay out of the snow,which I fear and hate, and sharpen my battle-axe. Yet today was different birds where flying away but I heard nothing so I just stood there looking around then the sounds of battle brought me back to the real world. Turning around I saw a horde of Raiders coming from the sea! "Hurry AJ sound the alarm so the families can get away!" One of my friends commanded "Quickly!"


	2. Chapter 2

Strange for us to get raids I thought while herding every one that can not fight out of the village yet as I ran back to the fight Battle Axe whirling like a tornado of death I saw a friend fall ,the world seemed to slow down and then seconds later speed up again only to lead me to a bigger fight, The raiders where pouring in by the thousands we had no choice but to flee and on my word of honor I will kill all the traitors,spies,and thieves to our case and that is how I came into the world of no snow and I won't leave it till get my villages Honor and Restoration to the days of War but first I need Some soldiers and mmore weapons.


	3. Chapter 3

Well the day started normaly ,until the afternoon that is but still, Aj woke up, walked to the window to see if it was dark, stumbled around until he found the chest containing his armor,and made some breakfast this morning he was making scrambled eggs and milk,while waiting for the eggs to finish he grabbed some zombie flesh to feed his dog with then quickly returned to the furnace to get the eggs. As he put them on the table his dog arrived to beg "What is it now?" he said without looking down as the dog whined "Fine." Aj tossed a steak into the dogs dish which was emptied in a matter of seconds. The dog began sniffing around for more food as Aj finished he breakfast. "Well looks like another sunny day" he said popping his back and knees "I think I should get some more wood and finish the second floor." "Woof!" he looked down "Well you should help me by killing them dang creepers that blow up on me while I cut down trees" at that the dog growled . Aj walked to the door and said "Oh shut up and come on" As they walked the dog's ears suddenly perked up at a groan "I can hear them too" Aj quickly drew two throwing axes and hid behind a tree "GRRR" "What the?" Aj found him facing a bear "THIS IS PIG CRAP WHEN DID THAT THING START SPAWNING?" he hid his axes and pulled out a bow then climbed a tree as his dog began ripping small chunks off the bear "Keep the bow steady" he told himself as he loaded a arrow and fired it straight into the creatures eye


	4. Chapter 4

As the bear shuddered and died Aj climbed down the tree "What was that thing,it was like a giant, evil. brown-furred wolf." he pulled his arrow out of its eye with a bloody pop and began skinning it "This will make good armor or something but I'm not eating this thing" He finished skinning it and looked around "Doggy?" the dog was gone! "Um...dog?" he stood up and began looking for the dog "Hello?" but the dog was gone. "Well great I find a new creature,kill it,lose my dog,and my axe is almost broke."

he started back home but couldn't shake the feeling the was being watched. He looked up and scanned the tress but saw nothing so he continued on his way. As he closed his door he suddenly said "The dog was killed by something!" but as he did every night he took off his armor and put up his weapons but as he eased into bed he made sure to keep a hidden axe with him because he was sure something was either hunting him,stalking him or just watching him. The thought made him uncomfortable,as he lay there waiting for sleep to over take he felt unseen eyes watching him. His dreams were,strange,to put it nicely but in reality they were nightmares. He was running from something and kept hearing enderman teleporting,wispers of the nether portal,the roar of the dead ender dragon,and ocasionaly Aj saw glowing white eyes "Show your self Monster" he stopped running and turned axe in hand. What he saw would make a fool run. "Stop your twitching Herobrine I no longer fear you." "_**AH BUT YOU SEE THIS NOT A DREAM ,THIS IS A VISION"**_ the ghost miner faded to reveal a burning city with streets full of mobs from the nether battling Humans "I don't care about those ones I need warriors not fools,they would turn and run in the battles I will face." Herobrine smiled _**"THEN FOLLOW THE BURNED TREES AND FIND A WITCHES HUT INSIDE WILL BE A POTION THAT WILL LET YOU SEE ALLIES IN **__**MOBS AND HUMANS" **_with that the figure departed and Aj woke covered in sweat "I hope I never have to fight that creep!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Creepy pasta taste funny.**_

"Well that was a...strange dream" AJ said climbing regretfully out of his bed to fix breakfast

"Hey do-" he looked around "Oh...I remember" the dog had disappeared. He walked over to a chest and grabbed some bread. He started cleaning up his house a little while eating and thinking. "What am I going to do today..." Suddenly he heard a knock at his door. Walking over he opened it and saw... A creeper... "What...?" It was a colorful creeper. And it looked quite festive. "BOOM!" Confetti was everywhere! "WHAT THE FU-" A slime was behind it. He looked down and said "Why is all the weird crap happening?" He closed the door. Then He heard another knock. Quickly he spun around,opened the door,and yelled "WHAT?" "I baked you a pie." What? Suddenly he couldn't do anything he was possesed or the author was really bored and did this to him "Oh Boy what flavor?" the slime looked up once more and said as a pie flew out of the pie "PIE FLAVOR!" then turned and hopped away. AJ walked out side and said to a random horse "Did you know carrots are good for your eyes?" the horse stuck a carrot in each of its eyes "You lied to me."

-_ 3 Hours of stupidness later_-

AJ was cutting down wood once more and saw a dog. A really dark grey dog (guess Who!) the dog turned and looked at AJ and at once a demonic grin appeared on its face as AJ lost his vison and began swinging an ax wildly hitting Smile Dog twice before he backed off switching to his sword and as Smile Dog lunged forward to kill AJ he fell to the ground. Dead. AJ could see again so he looked at the arrow in Smile Dog then in the direction it was shot from in time to see a tall pale person disappear into the trees.

Talk between People.

AJ: The writer wishes to say he doesn't own creepy pasta or asdf movie

Aaron: Yes my name has been revealed and aaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Marine X: I helped write some of this

Aaron: Yes you did

All: BIA!


End file.
